You Should've Known
by Mandithegleek
Summary: Everyone had hurt her at some point. He was supposed to be different he wasn't supposed to hurt her. She should've known better. SlightlyAbusive!Blaine Q/B


AN: Just quick one shot because it's been stuck in my mind for the longest time. Warnings: Abuse,

Hope it entertains you!

Loosely based off the song Dear John by Taylor Swift

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

_Long were the nights when my days once revolved around you, counting my footsteps, praying the floor won't fall through, again_

"Blaine, I'm sorry." She choked. "I was just talking to Sam, he was thanking me for hanging out with his little sister."

He rolled his eyes. "Bull shit Quinn! You pulled him offstage after everyone left! I _saw _you hug him. You know I don't like him. He's _trash._" Blaine spat as his knuckles collided with her cheekbone.

The cheerleader whimpered and stepped back. "Blaine don't do this again." Her voice was strained. "Please."

He took a step forward and cornered her. "Do what? You bring this on yourself."

"I know." She sighed with defeat. "It won't happen again."

Blaine shoved her away and caused her head to hit the wall of the choir room."I'll see you later."

Quinn rubbed the back of her head. She sniffled and mustered a smile. "Okay, I l-love you."

The former Warbler smirked and kissed her. "Good." With that he stormed out.

The Cheerio slide down the wall and wiped her eyes. She inhaled rapidly, he'd done it again and she knew she wasn't the first.

"You okay? I saw Blaine leave he looked pissed."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Rachel just go away."

The shorter girl sat down next to her. "It's none of my business but I think should get as far away from him as possible."

"Exactly," She hissed as she stood up. "It's none of your business! So leave me alone Blaine and I are fine."

_Maybe it's you and your sick need to give love then take it away _

"Hey Q," The dark haired boy whispered as he snaked his arms around her waist. "You look amazing.

Quinn sighed and turned around from her locker and smiled slightly. "Hey."

Blaine flinched when he saw the new dark mark under her eye. "Shit."

She fingered the fresh bruise. "It doesn't h-hurt."

Blaine linked fingers with her and pulled her under the staircase. "You know I don't like doing that." He whispered as he pressed lips against hers. "You know I hate it."

"I know yeah. But it's okay we're going to dinner tonight right?" She smiled with hope.

He shrugged. "I don't know, maybe I'm still pissed at you."

Her face fell. "Oh, but I've been so excited and-"

"And what?" He asked harshly.

She quickly shook her head. "Nothing, n-never mind."

Blaine put his hand on her hips and placed his lips to her neck. "Love you."

She faked a tight smile. "I love you too."

_I'll look back and regret how I ignored when they said run as fast as you can.._

"You okay babe?" Blaine asked he pulled back from her lips.

Quinn rubbed her arms. "Y-Yeah, can I you a question?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and brushed his fingers against the button her jeans. "Hmm?"

She wrinkled her nose when he started sucking on her neck again. "Do you love me?"

Blaine frowned and pressed his hand against the back window of his car. "Mmmhmm yeah."

"Do you really?"

The teen smirked. "Let me show you."

Quinn sat up. "B-Blaine for real, say it."

"Where the hell is this coming from?"

She wrung her hands. "Y-You hit me all the time, you get mad when I talk to other guys but I've seen you kiss other people, so I don't know if you do."

Once again she felt the familiar feeling of knuckles grazing her lower face. "I don't have to tell you anything and I _sleep _with whoever I want."

"You've been cheating on me?"

Blaine zipped his pants back up. "No shit, you know for someone who had a baby at 16 you sure a prude."

Quinn climbed into the front seat and folded her arms around herself and felt tears streak down her face. "I just need know if you love me."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Well I don't know."

_Don't you think I was too young to be messed with, the girl in the dress who cried the whole way home. _

"Would you stop crying! It's pissing me off just shut up."

They were parked in front of Quinn's house and she hadn't stop crying. She wiped her eyes and winced when she put pressure on a bruise. Blaine cut off the engine and rolled his eyes.

"Are you _still _crying? Damn just stop, it's annoying. I don't even see why you're so worked up."

The blonde's voice trembled. "You c-cheated on me, you hit me and you don't know if you love me."

Blaine leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

She saw his through his bullshit instantly. "It's okay, goodnight Blaine."

Blaine weaved his fingers through her hair. "Night baby."

Quinn stepped out the car and silently went to her room. She sunk down on her bed and bit her lip. She was tired of Blaine's crap. She was jolted from her thoughts when her phone buzzed a short while later.

**Night Q, see you tomorrow ;)**

She rolled her eyes and turned off her phone and laid on her back. She couldn't deal with this anymore.

_You are an expert at sorry, and keeping lines blurry. _

The next morning the head cheerio stood at her locker tapping some cover up on her bruised cheek. She flinched when she felt his arms wrap around her waist. She looked down at the bright flowers he was holding.

"Morning babe."

She turned around. "Hi what are these for they're beautiful."

Blaine placed an arm over top of her. "To say that I'm sorry about yesterday and I wanted to show you I'm going to change."

Quinn smiled softly. "Well thank you."

He kissed her. "No problem."

"I love you." She whispered

Blaine looked uncomfortable his kissed her. "I'll see you at lunch."

She frowned and glanced at the flowers in her hands. "O-okay, see you later."

The dark haired boy went down the hall and glanced at a sophomore cheerleader as she walked by, he smirked at her she blushed. Quinn sighed and shoved the flowers in her locker, slammed the door and stormed down the hall.

_All the girls that you run dry with tired, lifeless eyes cause you burned them out _

Quinn sat her desk in study hall and glanced over at the short red head named Taylor who dated Blaine before her. After their break up she looked like hell for a while. She sat down next to her, she had to do it now or not at all.

"Hey Taylor." She said sweetly.

The girl looked up and smiled slightly, "Hi, Quinn what's up."

Quinn wrung her hands and pushed up a sleeve and revealed the dark marks around her wrist. "How'd you l-leave."

Her face flushed with sadness. "No, he said it was my fault and he didn't do it to anyone else."

Quinn felt bad but was in no mood for her flashbacks. "Taylor how'd you do it?"

She sighed. "I told him I couldn't be with him anymore."

"And what'd he do?"

"Yelled, a lot actually. Shoved mea few times said I wasn't worth it and walked away."

She nodded. "T-Thanks."

Taylor squeezed her hand. "Good luck."

_I see it all, now it was wrong don't you think 18 is too young to be played by your dark twisted games, when I loved you so._

Quinn sighed and walked into the cafeteria and spotted his dark curls instantly. He looked up and grinned at her. "Hey baby."

She grinned and kissed him as she sat down. "Hi Bl-Blaine."

They were at an empty table in the back of the cafeteria. "Did I tell you how good you look today?"

"No, you haven't."

Blaine wrapped his arms around her neck. "Well you, you're beautiful."

She sighed and stared into his hazel colored eyes. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah what's up?"

She grabbed his hands. "I love you, so much and we've had so much fun together, but." She inhaled. "You've hurt me and you hit me and I can't b-be with you anymore."

Blaine's eyes visibly darkened. "What?" His voice was cold.

Quinn shut her eyes and braced herself for the yelling. "I-I'm breaking up with you."

"No, Q-Quinn you can't." His voice broke and he sighed.

She stared at him. "No, Blaine I'm t-tired of this."

Blaine grabbed her hands. "But, you love me."

"I know and I know if you loved me you'd want me too be happy."

"No!" He whispered, "You're not doing this to me."

Quinn kissed him. "I'm s-sorry."

Blaine frowned and he looked shattered. "I love you."

"No, you don't and I know it."

His voice was strained. "I do."

Quinn shook her head. "I can't do it anymore. I'm sorry."

Blaine stood up and rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

The cheerleader smiled to herself as she walked him leave. She was officially free of Blaine Anderson and the hell he'd brought with him.

_Don't you think I was too young? You should've known_


End file.
